Love Is Love
by iamloveCynder
Summary: Love at first sight was no longer just a saying; it was a reason for living. Juliet gets herself caught up in a tight situation. She wishes to Undo It but she also wishes to believe in her Ever, Ever After. *A short story inspired by Carrie Underwood


**Short story time! ;D Well, it's not exactly er 'short' per say but it's only one chapter and I'm packing a lot in it. Fingers crossed, people! xD So, some of you may already know that I'm a bit of a country girl (duh, I mentioned it in my western story) and I love SO MANY COUNTRY ARTISTS. Though, my favorite of ALL OF THEM is Taylor Swift. Where am I going with this, you ask? Well, this is a story inspired by Carrie Underwood. Yeah, I just got done saying that Taylor Swift was my favorite country artist but I also love Carrie Underwood and one of her songs particularly inspired me to write this 'short' story. Maybe you can guess what song it is at the end (it'll be used in this) ;) EXCEPT YOU, MICKEY! YOU ALREADY KNOW! Speaking of Mickey, y'all should check out my bro TPATFan16 (Mickey) because she is like a BOSS at well...EVERYTHING! Other than Taylor Swift, I gotta say that Mickey is like another role-model and I love her! Plus, she's a lot more fun then my 3 older sisters so Mick, you get to be my new older sister xD We'll be like Anna and Elsa! Sound cool? :) Oh and CONGRATZ ON YOUR REPORT CARD, DUDE! THIS IS MY GIFT AS A REWARD TO YOU! ;) Anyways, let's not use up all these words on me babbling; let's grab some popcorn and enjoy! ;D Oh yeah, and P.S., I sorta changed up the scene because it just fits the 'mystery' song better. HUGE HINT, PEOPLE!**

_Juliet's P.O.V._

Tonight, I was doing the craziest thing; I had just left my garden in a black sock as if it were a ninja costume and snuck off to a dance party across the alley! No blues or even reds dared to go over to that deserted garden though but I wasn't sure why; no one ever told me. Big shocker. I thought that I needed a bit of fun tonight. I had been mourning my mother's death because today was her birthday. I know that she would be upset that I left the garden without permission but I know that'd she'd want me to be happy on her birthday. So that's just what I did, but maybe it got a little out of hand.

...

When I walked in, there were gnomes of all kinds of different colors, all except for red and blue that is. I looked around and everyone had their eyes on me. Why were they just staring at me? Was it because I was dressed in black while everyone else was so colorful? I wasn't sure. I walked through the garden and past the dance-floor and I sat down by a little drink stand. I watched as all the gnomes went back to dancing while I just tried to blend in with the shadows. Maybe, if I was lucky, something would make me start having more fun and less shy. This wasn't like me! I sat quietly, listening to the music as a familiar tune began to ring through my ears. I stood up as a bunch of gnomes grabbed partners and began to dance to one of my favorite songs. I shook a little as I walked over to the dance-floor. I was hesitant as I tried to blend in. But I wasn't gonna let this be a bust, so I slowly swayed to the song as if everyone else was dancing alone like me. I closed my eyes as the song was nearing the lyrics. Next thing I knew, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and realized that I wasn't the only gnome dressed in black tonight. Before my eyes stood a guy who looked like he had just been out in camouflage. Like what I was wearing, I couldn't see his color, but the only color I needed to see was the blue of his eyes. I completely forgot everything around me as I got lost deep into this man's eyes. It was like nothing I'd ever seen before; I felt like I could just look in them forever. I was snapped back into reality when I got bumped into by someone. "Oops, sorry." they quickly apologized. Then my focus went back to the gnome in-front of me.

"Hey, cutie; where you from?" he asked. I raised a brow.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"It's just how I usually introduce myself to girls." he chuckled. "Care to dance?" he asked, offering his hand. I felt like I was in a dream at this point, but I smiled as I took his hand.

"I'd love to." He then slowly put an arm around my waist and gently pulled me closer to him as I wrapped a free hand around his neck. I felt comfortable dancing with this stranger for some reason. And was I okay with it? Yes, yes I was.

**"Look At Me" by Carrie** **Underwood**

_I would bet my life like I bet my heart  
That you were the one, baby.  
I've never been so sure of anything before;_  
_It's driving my heart crazy._  
_I can't hold out, I can't hold back now_  
_Like I've done before._

_Darling, look at me,_  
_I've fallen like a fool for you._  
_Darling, can't you see_  
_I'd do anything you want me to._  
_I tell myself I'm in to deep,_  
_Then I fall a little farther_  
_Every time you look at me._

_How do you do that, babe;_  
_Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you?_  
_I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this._  
_First time in your arms, I knew,_  
_The way you held me, I knew that this could be_  
_What I've been waiting to find._

_Darling, look at me,_  
_I've fallen like a fool for you._  
_Darling, can't you see_  
_I'd do anything you want me to._  
_I tell myself I'm getting in to deep,_  
_Then I fall a little farther_  
_Every time you look at me._  
_Every time you look at me._

As the song ended, the gnome dipped me slowly. I was smiling wildly and was a bit dizzy from the times he had spun me. I wasn't sure why I was feeling so great. The world around me was lost and all I wanted to do was dance with this man all night long. He pulled me up as we wrapped our arms around each other without even noticing. I couldn't believe what I was thinking at this point; I think I might actually be in-love! "You're a really graceful dancer." he whispered to me.

"Really? I never had much practice." I chuckled as he sweetly chuckled along.

"I never did get your name."

"It's Juliet."

"That's a really...beautiful name. Perfect for someone like you, baby." he said, smiling at me. I couldn't help but blush.

"And you are...?" I started.

"Gnomeo." he replied. Now I knew my love's name. Wait, did I really just say that? I was almost positive that I drank something I shouldn't have but how could I if I haven't drank anything all day? I was so thirsty but I didn't care; I just wanted to stay here in Gnomeo's arms and I wasn't sure why. I couldn't believe that this was really happening to me right now. Little had I known what I'd be in for this very night.

...

Gnomeo and I talked for hours. We sat together and blocked out everyone else. We never did show our real colors or even talk about it, but that didn't matter to me. It was around 3 a.m. but that didn't faze me. He told me so much about him that I was sure if he had given me a quiz about him, I'd get every question right. I explained a little bit about my mother and turns out, he had a similar story about his father. This is where things got a little interesting. "My father once gave me a half of a heart necklace once. He knew I wouldn't wear it but he wanted me to save it and go out and find my other half of it." Gnomeo explained. My eyes slightly widened.

"Really? My mom said the same thing when she gave me a half of a heart necklace." I told him.

"I actually have mine with me." he said, remembering it. He reached into his pocket to get his.

"I just remembered, I actually have mine too!" I remembered, reaching into my pocket. We both pulled our's out at the same time and our mouths dropped. They were the same color, the same design, and they both had half of a message on the back. Gnomeo gently took my half out of my hand and pieced the two halves of the hearts together; it was a perfect fit. We both looked at each other for a moment and then Gnomeo flipped the heart over for a message to be seen on the back. There was just one problem. "It can only be seen in sunlight." we both said at the same time, remembering what our parents said about it. We both looked back up at each other, staring into one another's eyes. I felt ourselves getting closer and closer to each other. Before we both knew it, we were kissing! Our lips were gently pressed together and I actually liked it. I felt like something inside of me was tingling in a good way and it felt amazing. I felt Gnomeo's hand go around my hat to pull me a little closer and then his arms around my waist to pull me even closer to him. We pulled away once and stared into each other's eyes and then went back to kissing as I wrapped my arms around his neck freely, giving up my feelings. Just then, we heard a noise that made us pull away from each other but still held on tight to the other. Turns out, some gnome called the cops complaining about all of the noise. I didn't want to be seen out here and I could tell Gnomeo didn't either. He gestured me to come with him, and so I did. He took my hand and dragged me out deep into the garden until we were no where in sight. I spotted a greenhouse and we both went inside it, giggling about how we almost got caught by the police. It felt so wrong, yet it felt so right. I wasn't sure what I was doing at this point but all I needed to know is that I was with Gnomeo. He shushed me to stop laughing but we both just continued to laugh. Gnomeo then brought me over to an area in the greenhouse where you could easily see the full moon and the stars all around it. We sat down together on a sand-filled sack and looked up at the sky. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he placed an arm around me. He kissed my forehead. "It's beautiful out here." I said in amazement.

"The only thing that would make it better is if the cops started chasing us." Gnomeo joked.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." I scoffed. We laughed together sweetly as I began to grow tired. "You know, I really think I should be getting home." I said, sadly. I didn't want to leave him and I could tell by the way he held me tighter and looked sadly into my eyes, he didn't want me to leave either. "I'm sorry." I told him, really not wanting to leave. I left his embrace and sighed as we held eachother's hands while he stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Do you think we'll meet again, Juliet?" he asked, hopeful as we released slightly from the hug.

"I'm not sure how I'd be able to sneak out again." I said, really disappointed. We were silent for a few moments, just holding each other's hands tightly and staring desperately into each other's eyes.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Gnomeo said as an idea popped into his head.

"What are you saying?" I asked, hopeful.

"Wait right here." he instructed me as he ran outside. I watched him from the greenhouse as he picked a purple rose from the field and grabbed a few small materials that I couldn't identify. Then he did something I was not expecting; he started climbing up the roof of the greenhouse! I waited impatiently for him to come back down safely. Within a few moments, he was on the ground and ran back inside to me. "Juliet, I know that we just met but...do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Well...yes. I do now." I replied, smiling at him. His eyes grow hopeful.

"Would you be freaked out if I told you that I love you?" he asked. I felt the world freeze before my eyes. He loved me? He fell in-love with me at first sight? This was something I just couldn't believe! I felt like the world around me just became a big world full of nothing but love and not hatred. I brought myself to finally say something I wanted to say to him all night.

"No, I'm not freaked out. Gnomeo, I love you too!" I admitted as I threw my arms around him as we embraced in a hug. He then held out the most beautiful orchid I'd ever seen. I was amazed by it! It was a rare cupids arrow orchid! As I stood in astonishment, I brought my eyes back up to Gnomeo.

"It's for you." he said with a smile. I smiled at him as I took the orchid and gave it a little sniff. I looked back at Gnomeo and leaned in closer to him.

"Thank you." I whispered as our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his were around my waist while the kiss deepened. Gnomeo then pulled away slightly.

"I love you, Juliet." he whispered as he brought his lips back to mine.

"I love you too, Gnomeo." I said as I mummer through our kiss.

"I love you," Gnomeo whispered again as he covered my lips in kisses. "I love you so much." he whispered again. I then pulled away slightly so I could say something.

"I wish we could stay like this; just you and me together." I told him. He stroked my cheek and pressed his lips against mine again then pulled away.

"I do too, Juliet; with my life, I wish we could. Tonight has truly been the highlight of my life. I never knew I could feel this way about anyone. I've never felt this way about any girl in my life. I love you, Juliet. I said it before and I'll say it to you everyday to remind you." he admitted to me. I thought I was about to tear up with happiness.

"I wish I could be with you everyday." I whispered, as we pressed our lips against each other ever so desperately for each other. Eventually, Gnomeo pulled away and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Maybe it can." he whispered. My eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" I asked, growing hopeful. Then he did something I was not expecting; he bent down on one knee and held up a ring! A RING! So that's what he was making outside! It truly was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen in my life! I truly was about to cry at this point.

"Juliet, I may have only known you for tonight, but I have no doubt in my mind that you're the one with me. I've never been more sure that I loved someone ever in my life, and I want to show you everyday of my life that you mean the world to me." he said, pouring out his feelings to me. "I love you, Juliet. Will you marry me?" he whispered, smiling up at me. I understood everything he said to me and I felt the same; I would not deny it. I loved him with all my heart, he was the only person I knew that understood me and wasn't afraid to show that he loves me. I may not know his color, I may not have known him as long as I wish I had, but I knew that he was the one for me; that I had no doubt.

"Yes!" I cried. "Yes, Gnomeo, of course I'll marry you!" With that, I threw my arms around him as we hugged each other tightly. I pulled away slightly and placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him, showing him how much I loved him. We pulled away as he slipped the ring on my finger. I held it up and I smiled uncontrollably. "I love you." I whispered as he stood up, holding my hands.

"I love you too, Juliet." he whispered to me, pressing his lips against mine. We wrapped our hands around each other growing ourselves with love. Not caring about going home anymore, I allowed Gnomeo to lay me down on the sack we were sitting on as he continued to kiss me, resting himself on-top of me. He pinned my arms down and held my hands tightly as we continued to kiss. Then we wrapped our arms around each other again as we held each other close. We stayed like that for a while until we grew tired. We lay next to each other, still with our black camoflauge on but we didn't mind. We wrapped our arms around each other as we kissed once more. With that, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

...

I woke up the next morning and noticed Gnomeo holding me and my arms around him. I leaned up and kissed him lightly which made him smile in his sleep. I slowly stood up and decided to go outside for a little bit. I had no regrets for saying yes to being in-love with Gnomeo and marrying him, but what concerned me was how we were gonna get through this. We just met last night and I knew for a fact that this was no drug's effect; it was just pure love. There was just so many questions that rang through my head. I thought about it for a while but I just confused myself even more.

**"Last Name" by Carrie Underwood  
**  
_Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby;_  
_Last night, I did things I'm not proud of,  
And I got a little crazy.  
Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me 'baby.'_

_And I don't even know his last name;_  
_My momma would be so ashamed._  
_It started off, "Hey cutie, where you from?"_  
_And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done?"_  
_And I don't even know his last name._

_We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning;_  
_His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning._  
_I had no clue what I was getting into,_  
_So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo._  
_Oh where did my manners go?_

_I don't even know his last name;_  
_Oh My momma would be so ashamed._  
_It started off, "Hey cutie, where you from?"_  
_And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done?"_  
_And I don't even know his last name._

_Here we go!_

_Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas;_  
_I'm not sure how I got here_  
_Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere._  
_I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road._  
_They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear;_  
_There's just one little problem._

_I don't even know my last name;_  
_Oh My momma would be so ashamed._  
_It started off, "Hey cutie, where you from?"_  
_And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done?"_  
_And I don't even know my last name._

_What have I done;_  
_What have I done;_  
_What have I done?_

_Oh, what have I done?_  
_I don't even know my last name._

_Well it turned into, "oh no what have I done?"_  
_And I don't even know my last name._  
_Yea, Yeah, Yeah._

_I don't even know my last name. _  
_It started off "Hey cutie, where you from?"  
And then it turned into, "oh no what have I done?"  
And I don't even know my last name.  
Oh, yeah._

I collapsed to the ground; I'd never been so confused in my life! What was I gonna do? I sat outside for a little while thinking it through. Just then, I remembered something; the necklace! I ran inside and found Gnomeo still asleep. He was silently saying my name in his sleep which made me smile as I sat on the bed next to him. I realized that I still had my little ninja outfit on and I finally decided to take it off. I gave Gnomeo a quick kiss on his nose which made him stir a little. I looked around until I found the necklace on a stray drawer. I picked it up and went back outside. 'You can only see the message in the sunlight.' I walked myself to a spot that had good lighting as I held up the necklace to the sunlight and the message began to slowly reveal. I told myself not to read it without Gnomeo, so I ran back inside to wake him up. I hated to disturb a nice dream but this was really important. I shook him lightly. "Gnomeo." I whispered. "Gnomeo." I said a little louder as he began to slowly open his eyes. "It's me, Juliet." I told him. His eyes eventually blinked all the way open. Then he did something I didn't expect; he screamed! He screamed when his eyes widened all the way as he fell off the sack. "Gnomeo! Are you okay?" I asked, rushing to his side. Gnomeo panted as he backed away from me a little bit.

"A RED!" he shouted. I gasped when he said that. Why would he care that I was a red? "Wait...Juliet...?!" he asked, shockingly. I was surprised. I nodded my head. "No, no, this is not happening. this is all **just a dream!**" **(All you Carrie Underwood fans should know that song. Truly one of my favorites!)**

"What are you talking about?" I asked more confused than I was earlier.

"Juliet...I..." he stuttered.

"You what?" I questioned, a little worried about him. He sighed as he gestured me to come outside. We stopped by the pond. "What is it, Gnomeo?" With that, he held his breath as he jumped into the pond. What on Earth is he doing!? I then noticed dirt dissolving from the surface and then a piculiar color caught my attention which caused me to scream! I fell backwards, I was so scared! And then the worst happened; Gnomeo climbed to the surface and was revealed as his true color: blue. I stood completely shocked and scared.

"Juliet, how could this have happened to us?" Gnomeo asked, just as disappointed as I was. I sighed as I already knew what was coming. I stood up and turned my back to him.

"I should go." I told him.

"Juliet, wait..." he started.

"Please." I said, cutting him off. With that, I walked away. I'd never felt so heartbroken. My one and only true love was a blue. What have I done?

...

Instead of going home, I just sat inside the greenhouse, pondering about everything that had just happened. I watched as Gnomeo sat outside, throwing rocks into the pond, probably thinking about the same thing as me. I sighed and felt like I was about to cry. Just then, I noticed the necklace on the drawer. I picked it up and held it in my hands. And then, I remembered that I hadn't read the message yet! I looked at the back of the heart-shaped necklace and read the message to myself. _"Age, height, or even color...none of that matters; Love is love." _I took it all in for a moment. I then realized that the heart was a locket! It could only be opened when the two hearts are joined together. I opened it up, hesitently and what I found in there shocked me; It was a blue gnome and a red gnome planting an orchid together in THIS GREENHOUSE! Their hands were on each other's. I looked closer until I finally realized who they were; it was Gnomeo's dad and my mom! My eyes widened as my mouth dropped. I closed the locket and then pressed it to my heart as I prepared for what I was about to do. I ran outside to get Gnomeo, in hopes that he was still there. I ran as fast as I could and ended up bumping into something. I looked up and quickly realized that it was Gnomeo! "Gnomeo!" I cried in relief, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. Surprisingly, he accepted it. We pulled away as we held each other.

"Juliet, I'm so sorry about earlier." he apollogized.

"It's okay, Gnomeo. That's what I came to talk to you about. Look at this." I said, handing him the locket. He looked at the back and read it. He looked back up at me as I went over to open the locket. He stared at it for a moment until his eyes widened.

"It's your mom and my dad!" Gnomeo said, in shock.

"They did this so we'd end up together?" I asked him.

"Or maybe they're trying to say that _we're _the ones that could put an end to this fued." Gnomeo added.

"Or they did this so we'd better understand the love they shared." I said, hesitently. Gnomeo and I looked at each other. I wasn't sure if he agreed with me. I sighed as I looked at my ring. I slipped it off my finger and handed it to Gnomeo. "You'll probably want this back." I said, feeling a wave of sadness wash over me. Gnomeo put one hand under mine and took the ring with his other and slipped the ring back onto my finger. I looked up at him, confused.

"I can't take it back. I love you, Juliet." he whispered with a smile on his face. Knowing what he meant, I smiled back as we wrapped our arms around each other in a tight hug. We pulled away slightly.

"I love you." I whispered to him as we kissed each other out of complete love. I didn't care that he was a blue; he was still Gnomeo and I loved him with all my heart and soul, and now he was mine to hold and love forever.

**"Ever, Ever After" by Carrie Underwood**

_Ever, ever after._

_Story book endings, fairy tales coming true;  
Deep down inside, we want to believe they still do.  
In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story;  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too._

_Ever ever after;_  
_If we just don't get it our own way._  
_Ever ever after;_  
_It may only be a wish away._

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve;_  
_Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe._  
_Unafraid, unashamed,_  
_There is joy to be claimed in this world;_  
_You even might wind up being glad to be you._

_Ever ever after;_  
_Though the world will tell you it's not smart._  
_Ever ever after;_  
_The world can be yours if you let your heart._  
_Believe in ever after._

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying,_  
_Your head feels it's spinning;_  
_Each happy ending's a brand new beginning._  
_Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through..._

_To ever ever after;_  
_Forever could even start today._  
_Ever ever after;_  
_Maybe it's just one wish away,_  
_Your ever ever after._

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, for ever ever after._

**And. DONE. *phew* at long last! I worked on this all day long and I don't remember the last time I had ever written so much! This is an acomplishment for me, bros! WOW! Okay, I am so tired right now I can't even give detail like I for some reason like to do xD Thanks for reading! Hope you all liked this little short story and I may make another one soon. Maybe in Florida if I'm not to lazy! Woo, I need to sleep. Not to mention finish my homework! Y'all got lucky that I took the time to write this! Okay, I'm gonna take a rest, dudes. Latez!**

**~Breezy B.**


End file.
